


"Shut up, your high as balls!"

by StrangeLotus



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Homestuck, Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Damn it BEN stop being high all the time, Gamzee you to!, Hilarity, Kazooland, Kazooland bar, Nervous Spine is nervous, imma stop, just a little bit of a crack fic...just a little, pervyness from BEN, poor Spine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLotus/pseuds/StrangeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut up, BEN! Your high as balls!"<br/>"Heh, YEAAAAAAaaaaah I am!"<br/>"What have I gotten myself into..."</p><p>So, an Automaton, an Elf, and a Troll walk into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...Don't judge me.
> 
> By the way, if anyone gets the reference (the title/summery) then your awesome.

All he wanted to do was go out and hang out without anyone staring. That's all. But, then he just had to get himself into this situation. Instead of just sitting down, having a drink and hanging out, The Spine now sat infront of two, higher-then-kites men who were obviously Not human. One looked like an elf but had black eyes with red pupils. The other had clown face paint, light grey skin, and long, tall, yellow and orange horns. The elf, apparently known as BEN, stared at the ceiling, grinning like an idiot. The other, who was a troll by the name of Gamzee, was going on a rant about miracles. The Spine shifted in his seat, green, glowing eyes darting around as he messed with his glass of water.

The Spine was feeling a little more then a bit awkward.

He watched the two as they shared goofy grins. They watched as two woman passed by, both wriggling their eye brows.

"Maaaaaan, look at them twins, brooooo" BEN said with a grin.

"I knoooooow" Gamzee spoke, voice deep and gruff.

The Spine sat there, knowing that if he were made of flesh, his face would be completely red. Why was he sitting with these two? 

"Why don' we go try 'em?" BEN said, grinning lazily as he wriggled his eye brows again. 

"Naaaaaah maaan, I got mah Tavbro back home" Gamzee smiled, a smile much fonder then his usual.

" 'ight, whateverrrrr you saaaay" BEN shrugged, then looked at Spine. "Come on, lets go seee 'em" 

"N-No thats okay, I-" Spine stammered before BEN took him by the arm and pulled him. How could BEN move him?

BEN walked up to the two women, a goofy look on his face. "'Eeeeeey laaaadyyyys, hows it goin'?" 

"Uh, Hello, Ladies." The Spine spoke, tipping his hat.

"Waaaaanna come over to mah place tonight?" BEN spoke, the women smiling at each other. "Come on...I got a lot'a toys" BEN's grin turned from goofy to perverted in 2 seconds flat.

The Spine thought that his boiler might have started overheating right then and there.

(Continued>)


	2. (continued)

"Aw shut up, BEN! Your high as balls!" Gamzee laughed, walking over.

"Heh, YEAAAAaaaaah I am!" BEN exclaimed, laughing like an idiot.

"What have I gotten myself into..." The Spine mumbled to himself.

The girls laughed. "Uh no. But," one with blond hair walked over and leaned against Spine, hugging his arm. "I'd like to see your place" she finished, the other following.

"I- erm...Apologies, but, I'm not really into that, ladies." Spine said, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh...so your gay?" The brown haired one asked.

"Wha- I- N-No, that is not what I meant" Spine said, eyes wide in surprise.

"Well...I wanna show ya' something..." Blonde hair said, pulling him toward a backroom door.

"Um- I...wait a minute!" He stammered, the two girls pulling him.

He couldn't pull away, he didn't want to hurt them!

The next thing Spine knew, he was running out of the bar, shirt and best in one hand and holding his fedora on with the other as he ran shirtless.

"Hey come baaack!" The brown haired girl shouted, standing there without pants.

"Go Spine!" BEN shouted as Gamzee whistled, both of them now laughing their asses off.  
...  
The Spine entered the manor through the portal, entering with his shirt messed up, a few buttons unbuttoned, and his tie half untied. Rabbit stared at him for a moment.

"Tha' Spine? W-W-W-What happened?" Rabbit asked.

"Never...going to...a Kazooland bar...ever...again" The Spine replied with a shudder as he walked away stiffly, walking toward his room.

Rabbit watched him walk down the hallway, watching as Spine stumbled over himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHING!


End file.
